The invention relates to a box of sheet material for packing articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a box having: a rectangular base portion; first opposite walls and second opposite walls, which are each joined to the base portion along first folding lines and second folding lines, respectively, a cover portion joined to a first wall along a third folding line parallel to the first folding lines; and fixing means for holding the box in a put up state. The box also has a panel provided with recesses for receiving articles to be packed, which panel has fourth folding lines parallel to the third folding line and is joined to the box along a fifth line and a sixth line parallel to the third folding line, which panel has side edges extending along the two walls. Such a box is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,583-A. In the known box, the panel is secured to the cover portion and is also joined to the first wall arranged opposite to the first wall joined to the cover portion. When the panel is secured to the cover portion, this results in that, when opening the box, the panel changes its position and shape and is lifted so that a packed article is lifted from the box in order to be presented.
A disadvantage of the known box is that the panel bears, in the closed state of the box, for a large part of its surface on the base portion. Although the box is used for packing lamps, the box offers little protection against shocks because the lamps are located on the said part of the panel. This is a disadvantage of the known box.
It is favourable when a box is available which can readily be put up immediately before articles are packed. It is of importance that the collapsed box, from which is started for the putting up operation, is flat so that this collapsed box occupies little volume.
In order to assemble the known box, first the "in-plano", i.e. the sheet material formed into shape and provided with recesses and folding lines must be glued or machined in another manner to secure the panel to the cover portion. A three-dimensional product is then obtained, which cannot be flattened without bending the material and from which the box must still be assembled by causing the walls to rotate about the respective folding lines.